


Control (in a body of three)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Angst, Day 11, Electrocution, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Control, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 11: hallucinationsBruce had been called up from the labs early that morning at the suspected sight of something gruesome and unnatural.AKA the Symbiote attacks the city and suddenly Bruce has to fight with both the Hulk and the Symbiote for his own body.AKA Bruce's POV of last installment,In the slimey dark (stuck): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338542 , and what happened afterwards.I'm pretty sure it can be read as a standalone, though.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner & Hulk & Venom Symbiote, Bruce Banner & Thor
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Kudos: 4
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Control (in a body of three)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is related to the one I did before in this series, _In the slimey dark (stuck)_ : https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338542 , but can be read on its own.  
> It's basically Bruce's POV of the last one and a bit of what happened after.

Bruce had been called up from the labs early that morning at the suspected sight of something gruesome and unnatural. 

He had been a bit pissed, because he had been working on something to help him balance himself and Hulk for good, and doing it without the Hulk side of him knowing about it had been pretty hard, especially since he didn't wanted to end up like _Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde_. 

As soon as the Avengers could reunite, without the few exceptions of Thor, Spider-Man and Bucky, they started to scout the city in search of the slimey horror they had been told about.

They didn't have to wait long before the first creature appeared, Captain America hitting it almost immediately with his shield.

"Looks like your age is starting to affect your fighting skills," taunted Tony immediately, earning himself several scowls from the team as everyone was slightly scared the Shield had had no effect on it.

"Yeah, well- why don't you try?" Steve retorted weakly, mind otherwise occupied. 

As Tony and Steve talked the slime grew and moved and the people around them who hadn't had time to flee the scene had started to find themselves covered in it.

When the first one attacked, Natasha whistled. "Why don't you guys leave your mouths in kindergarten and start helping? It's reproducing."

As Tony started blasting the newly-slime-covered-creatures Sam flew by, cutting the slime's path.

"Tones, don't forget there are people underneath."

Bruce felt himself struggle with the Hulk as he watched them. He knew they were people without control of their own bodies and he didn't know whether to trust the Hulk to avoid hurting what was underneath what would be their enemy.

"Bruce," Natasha said, "I'm sorry, but we could really use the other guy right now."

At her words he nodded and let himself go. "I know," he said, losing his voice quickly to his alterego.

" _Hulk, smash_!" Hulk bellowed giddily as a little kid on his birthday at the prospect of the slimey enemy.

Once he started hitting, kicking, jumping on and trying to smash the substance Bruce's worry started growing. The slime seemed to be attaching himself on his hands and feet and he could feel the other guy get more and more irritated about it.

"We should really rethink out strategy." Clint announced in the middle of the futile fight. 

"Tony?" Natasha interrupted then, "you need to call Rhodey. I don't think we can fight this on our own."

Hulk jumped then sturdily and splattered slime all over his surroundings, effectively trapping himself inside a circle of ever-growing slime. Bruce wanted to groan and leave to a better surface, but the Hulk wouldn't listen to him, turning and fighting the slime around him with vengeance for trying to take him.

Bruce registered someone saying something about regrouping at the tower, but at that point Bruce was barely conscious as he heard and saw and felt Hulk's frustration.

At some point he could feel the slime growing on his skin and trying to get control of his body, the Hulk jumping and tearing at it with his hands desperately.

" _No_!" Bruce said and heard Hulk explain in unison as the Symbiote, as Bruce had now registered it to be, because it couldn't be anything else but it, took control of his body.

The next few hours passed in a blurr, Bruce and Hulk and the Symbiote all fighting for control violently. He could feel his mind tearing itself apart as everything got confusing and he knew they, both Hulk and Bruce, were losing to it, when the exhaustion in him overtook him and everything turned even fuzzier and completely helpless.

Bruce awoke suddenly to the sense that something was happening and blinked in horror under the passively irritated Hulk side of him as he saw the Symbiote taking his body into a trap that could very well kill them all.

He tried to take control back to try to tell Peter -was it Peter who was laying the trap?- to stop, that it wouldn't work, that it would kill all of them, but the Hulk wanted control over his body and fought against him with the Symbiot to keep him pliant as if he'd be the one with the hand on the wheel once he could rid himself of the Symbiote.

His heart stopped as the violent electric current went through the water. He felt himself convulse and the Symbiote leave in self-preservation as his body fought to live.

When he came to his mind was in a jumbled mess between Hulk's thoughts and his own ones and he couldn't tell who was actually in control of his body anymore. He stood up, a pile of bodies around him and tried to look for any sign of life.

The next time he came to he was in the Tower, on one of the couches where the team would hang out on occasions, and he was in his human body. He was Bruce and no one could tell him otherwise.

At his right, Peter seemed confused and extremely guilt-striken as he rambled about something. 

"I did that! _I killed Stark._ " He heard him gasp and Bruce immediately knew he had to stop him thinking like that.

"Peter- ," he interrupted him as soothingly as he could. "He's okay. He's still alive."

But Peter kept babbling and every step he took he shook more as his shoulders slumped further. Out of the blue Peter threw a web outwards the window and lept into the air away from them.

A dark big figure was outside as well, and as it approached Peter harshly Bruce screamed to warn him. " _Peter_!"

He saw the other Avengers react and try to pry the creature of him and stop the slime of growing into Peter's suit as well, but Hulk didn't want to fight anymore and Bruce couldn't make him fight.

"If you're not gonna fight, get out of here!" Someone screamed at him and he scrambled to obey, knowing as well he would be more useful in the labs when his alterego refused to take over.

Bruce spent the next few day in the lab, fruitlessly working on something that could help. He wasn't aware of what was going on the outside and if he was being sincere, he wasn't so sure of what was going on in the lab either. 

Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the slime growing on him and fighting to take his body. Everytime he turned around he could see the Symbiote growing on the edges of the room and towards him, swallowing everything in the way in a murderous streak.

It all became too much a week later, when Bruce was measuring something and suddenly he could see the Avengers around him in a pile of corpses, while the Hulk and the Symbiote fought over his body and he helplessly watched everything. It smelt like burnt and blood and everything hurt immensely.

He left the labs swiftly and wondered around until he find himself in a park near the Tower.

"Green friend!" He heard someone bellow bellow and turned around to see Thor behind him. "Where have you been? You missed the most gratifying battle!"

Bruce looked down and saw his big green hands and his big green feet and his eyes widened in surprise. He tried to talk, but the Hulk was in control and nothing came out.

As he looked back up, he saw the Symbiote take over Thor quickly and steadily similar creatures hiding around him in the park.

Without thinking, he tried to turn around and run, but the Hulk growled and jumped and everything beside crushing and punching and hurting faded away and stopped making sense anymore.


End file.
